In accordance with the recent trend toward the miniaturization of electronic products, multilayer ceramic electronic components have also recently been required to be miniaturized and have a large capacity.
Accordingly, achieving thinness and multilayers of dielectrics and internal electrodes has been a goal which producers have tried to reach by various methods. Recently, as a thickness of the dielectric layer has been thinned, capacitors having an increased number of laminated layers are manufactured.
As the same time, in accordance with the demand for the miniaturization of the electronic product, a solution that may reduce an area required at the time of mounting the electronic product is required.